Hermanas
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Nyssa Raatko, la hermana de Talia al Ghul, conoce a Bruce cuando este vuelve a Gotham y encuentra más de lo que esperaba.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Sisters-Challenge-Batman)

 **Introducción:** esta idea fue inspirada por el hecho de que pienso que Nyssa Raatko, la media-hermana paternal de Talia al Ghul, necesita más fanfiction. Y también el hecho de que se separo de los ideales de su padre.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Nyssa debe conocer, enamorarse y empezar una relación con Bruce después de que vuelva a Gotham y se convierta en Batman.

\- Bruce debe haber tenido una relación con Talia, dejándola embarazada con Damian, antes de conocer a Nyssa.

\- Ni Bruce ni Nyssa deben ser conscientes de quién es el otro exactamente (aparte de la información pública sobre Bruce Wayne) cuando se conocen.

\- Bruce y Nyssa deben contarse el uno al otro quienes son, incluyendo el hecho de que Bruce tuvo una relación previa con Talia.

\- Ni Bruce ni Nyssa deben saber acerca de Damian hasta que Talia aparece con él.

\- Talia debe estar al menos un poco celosa de que Nyssa esta con Bruce.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Eventual Bruce/Nyssa/Talia.

\- Nyssa y Bruce están casados/prometidos cuando Talia aparece y revela la existencia de Damian.

\- Nyssa y Bruce tienen hijos cuando Talia aparece con Damian.

\- FemBruce (en cuyo caso Talia no necesita tener a Damian Wayne, pero eres libre de incluirle si puedes explicar como).

* * *

Nyssa Raatko estaba aburrida.

Esto no era su estado habitual. Incluso tras doscientos años aún no había experimentado todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle. El hecho de que la tecnología avanzase tan rápido había tenido mucho que ver con ello, dado que cada pocos años había una novedad. Últimamente, sin embargo, su atención se centraba en los metahumanos, ya que aunque sabia de su existencia previamente nunca había habido tantos o actuado tan públicamente como en la actualidad.

Por otro lado, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban y desde que había decidido conseguir financiación para varios proyectos que la distraían tenia que asistir a reuniones de millonarios, algo que francamente odiaba. La única razón por la que mantenía una sonrisa en su cara era porque los cotillas glorificados llamados paparazzi iban a destrozarle la vida por dinero si encontraban cualquier cosa que pudiese resaltarla sobre los otros.

Ella no podía permitirse eso otra vez, no desde que su padre se había negado a ayudarla a ella y a su familia cuando Mengele experimento en ellos para descubrir como había llegado a vivir más de cien años sin envejecer. Lo peor era que podría haberlo hecho pero, como la mayoría de sus planes de dominio mundial requerían una reducción sustancial de la población humana y los Nazis lo estaban haciendo por él, la había dejado pudrirse en un campo de concentración hasta que ella y sus pocos familiares supervivientes escaparon. Ahora aparte de su padre, con quién no había contactado en décadas, y un par de tataranietos perdidos en algún lugar de Francia solo tenia a su hermana Talia, con quién se llevaba bastante incluso si ella pensaba que las palabras de su padre eran los mandamientos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para olvidarse de su desastrosa vida familiar empezó a recapitular todas las preparaciones que tenia para cuando "muriese" y su "hija" heredase todo. Lo tenia casi todo excepto alguien que hiciese de su "marido" y los registros como la partida de nacimiento, pero para eso todavía tenia una década como mínimo. O la tendría de no ser por la difusión masiva de cámaras y escáneres que podían darse cuenta de que no envejecía y que se notaria si ordenase comprar tintes o maquillaje para darse arrugas y canas. Mientras cavilaba todo esto sus ojos se clavaron en algo que no encajaba dentro del conjunto de vagos con más dinero que cerebro que la rodeaban. O, más bien, alguien.

Bruce Wayne, el heredero de Empresas Wayne, había vuelto a Gotham tras años desaparecido. La prensa lo había asaltado como un banco de pirañas y la imagen que daba al público no era precisamente la mejor, pero ella no había sido entrenada por la Liga de las Sombras para nada. Había pequeños signos, como la forma en la que sus ojos se movían o movimientos involuntarios de sus dedos que casi nadie podía notar, que indicaban que pensaban lo mismo sobre la fiesta.

Ella lo evalúo como si fuese la obra de un artesano. Rico, sin familia y, si hacia algo al respecto, discreto, haciéndolo el candidato ideal para sus planes. Nyssa sonrío antes de caminar en su dirección para hablar con él.

* * *

Bruce había sido justo como había esperado. De hecho, era incluso mejor.

Conociéndolo más personalmente había descubierto que su estilo de vida era una tapadera, ya que realmente era humilde, agradable y abierto con ella y su mayordomo, que claramente era su padre en todo menos sangre, pero discreto ante todos los demás. No solo eso, sino que posteriores reuniones cada vez más cercanas la habían hecho sentir algo que no había sentido desde que su primer marido había muerto.

Con eso último en mente más de una vez Nyssa había pensado en revelarle su secreto y incluso introducirle en los Pozos de Lázaro que tenia en varias propiedades alrededor del mundo, manteniéndolos siempre jóvenes. Siempre abandonaba la idea al recordar como su padre se había vuelto más inestable emocional y mentalmente tras usarlos continuamente por cuatrocientos años, por no hablar de la posibilidad de que no quisiese tener nada que ver con ella por guardar ese secreto o la idea de vivir eternamente le corrompiese, volviéndolo cruel y codicioso.

Aún así, tal vez podrían intercambiar secretos. Bruce apenas pasaba sus noches en la mansión y Alfred no decía ni pío al respecto, simplemente saludándole cuando volvía a la mañana siguiente con cortes y moratones. Otras mujeres probablemente pensarían que su novio estaba con otra pero, desde que se había apuntado a una de sus prácticas en el gimnasio de la mansión, ella sabia que ese no era el caso.

Sus anteriores parejas nunca habían entendido porque practicaba artes marciales, pensando que eran una perdida de tiempo o algo que un dama no debería hacer, dado que la lucha era algo de hombres. Bruce no solo era comprensivo, sino que era uno de los pocos hombres que conocía que podían bloquear sus golpes y mantener el ritmo, con los otros siendo miembros de la Liga. Quizás durante sus viajes se había encontrado con un miembro previo, como Lady Shiva, o había sido parte de la Liga de las Sombras antes de decidir que no podía soportar más las exigencias de su padre.

El carraspeo del Pastor la devolvió al presente. Ella y Bruce llevaban un año y medio juntos y ahora había llegado el gran día de Bruce, dado que seria su primera boda mientras que Nyssa ya había tenido doce matrimonios previos.

Viendo a los invitados se hizo claro lo solitarios que eran ambos, dado que no había ningún miembro de su familia y por el lado de Bruce solo estaban Alfred, unos cuantos empleados y el Comisario de Policía de Gotham, un tal James Gordon. Decidiendo que su novio necesitaba más amigos y que ella quizás precisaba contactar con su familia más a menudo, volvió a mirar al sacerdote, que parecía impaciente por terminar.

 _"Estamos todos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión entre Bruce Wayne y Nyssa Raatko ante los ojos del Señor. Si hay alguien que este en contra de esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"_ como nadie dijo nada el sacerdote decidió pasar a la siguiente parte _"Bruce Wayne, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa en la prosperidad y la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?"_

 _"Si, acepto"_ afirmo Bruce, mientras Nyssa planeaba como decirle que no iba a dejar que la muerte los separase si tenia algo que decir al respecto.

El cura se dirigió hacia ella _"Nyssa Raatko, ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo en la prosperidad y la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?"_

 _"Si, acepto"_ afirmo con una sonrisa de felicidad que no había usado desde 1944.

* * *

Bruce todavía no podía creer lo bien que le habían ida las cosas con Nyssa.

Dos meses después de la boda había decidido que Nyssa debía saber sobre sus actividades nocturnas y le mostró la Batcueva. Había esperado que estuviese enfadada por no haberla informado antes pero en su lugar simplemente le había dicho que tenia sus sospechas antes de pedirle detalles. Tras contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que sus padres habían sido asesinados en ese callejón fue su momento de sorprenderse cuando su esposa le contó su vida.

Ambos se habían sorprendido al darse cuenta de que había salido con su hermana y, una vez que Nyssa había terminado de explicarle todo lo que le había pasado en sus doscientos años de vida, empezaron a planear como lidiar con Talia cuando inevitablemente escuchase la noticia.

Sabían que iba a tardar en enterarse, dado que no había ni internet ni televisión en la base de la Liga de las Sombras, una fortaleza que Ra's al Ghul, el fundador de la organización y padre de Nyssa y Talia, había construido en Tíbet siglos atrás. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano uno de sus soldados o puede que incluso la misma Talia descubriría sobre su relación dado que los periódicos aún continuaban dando noticias sobre su boda a nivel internacional.

* * *

Seis meses más tarde Talia apareció en la mansión. El problema era que estaba acompañada por un niño de tres años llamado Damian que se parecía demasiado a Bruce para ser casualidad.

Tras confirmar que era hijo suyo con una prueba de A.D.N., Bruce y Nyssa decidieron que si fuese por el niño ya habría contactado antes con él, así que tenia que haber otra razón para su presencia allí. Además, no le gustaba la forma en la que Talia estaba mirando a su hermana.

 _"Si puedes dejar por un segundo de mirar con envidia a tu hermana, ¿podrías decirnos porque estas aquí?"_ cuestiono, rezando para que ambas hermanas no decidiesen empezar una pelea allí mismo para ver quién se quedaba con él. Ya tenia suficientes problemas como Batman para lidiar con ese dolor de cabeza.

 _"¿Aparte de para presentarte a Damian? ¿No puedo simplemente llevarle a visitar a su padre?"_

 _"Tuviste tres años para eso, hermanita"_ señalo Nyssa, logrando un bufido molesto por parte de Talia _"De hecho, me sorprende que no te hubieses presentado una semana después de la boda"_

 _"Tienes razón, como siempre"_ dijo, encogiéndose de hombros _"Es papa"_

 _"¿Es esta otra de las pruebas para convertirme en su heredero?"_ pregunto Bruce. Aunque el hombre había sido un buen maestro, sus planes y condición mentales eran dudosas en el mejor de los casos. De hecho, lo había dejado en paz porque creía que nunca lograría empezar sus planes con éxito.

 _"No. Él trata de matar a Damian"_ confeso, claramente no pudiendo creer lo que estaba diciendo. Esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos los adultos en la habitación mientras Damian continuaba jugando con unos bloques que Alfred le había dado.

 _"Explícate"_ ordeno Nyssa. Sorprendentemente, Talia decidió obedecerla.

 _"Papa siempre ha sido adicto a usar los Pozos de Lázaro pero recientemente su condición ha empeorado y debe sumergirse en uno cada media hora. Como esta aterrado de morir, ha decidido replicar uno de sus antiguos experimentos..."_

 _"¿Experimentos?"_ interrumpió Bruce, sabiendo que probablemente no le gustaría la respuesta pero precisando una aclaración. Nyssa decidió tomar la palabra.

 _" _Cuando papa descubrió los Pozos empleo esclavos para ver que efectos tenían sus aguas dependiendo de la edad, genero, condición física y como de recientemente habían muerto. Uno de los resultados más prometedores fue cuando sumergió un esclavo joven y otro anciano en un Pozo a la vez, que disolvió el cuerpo del anciano y transmitió su mente al joven, básicamente reencarnandolo"__

 _"Es justo eso lo que pretende, pero el proceso solo es efectivo si ambas personas están relacionadas y una de ellas debe ser menor de cinco para impedir que el reencarnado tenga las memorias y personalidad mezcladas"_ indico Talia, claramente preocupada.

Bruce se quedo pensativo antes de mirar a Talia y a Damian cuando todo la decisión de que tenia que parar a Ra's al Ghul permanentemente y que lo haría incluso si no afectase directamente a su familia.

 _"Voy a terminar con esto"_ afirmo antes de irse a poner el traje. Después de todo, Tíbet estaba muy lejos de Gotham y el viaje iba a ser largo.

Talia vio alucinada al avión personalizado salir de la cueva antes de dirigirse hacia su hermana mayor, ignorando completamente cuando Alfred decidió llevarse a Damian a otra habitación para continuar jugando.

 _"Esto no cambia nada entre nosotras"_ afirmo, mirándola fijamente mientras pensaba en como si solo hubiese apoyado más a Bruce en lugar de a su padre podría tener acceso a todos estos recursos, tal vez incluso ser capaz de confrontar a su padre y lograr el liderazgo de la Liga.

 _"Deja que pase un tiempo y puede que Damian tenga un compañero de juegos"_ señalo Nyssa con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Ra's al Ghul era muy tradicional y probablemente no había visto con buenos ojos que su hija favorita le diese un nieto fuera del matrimonio.

Talia se quedo mirándola en silencio por unos segundos antes de que su cerebro se diese cuenta de lo que su hermana implicaba y lanzo un grito de rabia al cielo.

* * *

El miembro de la Liga de las Sombras entro en el despacho y se arrodillo ante las tres personas que se encontraban allí antes de entregarles el informe de su misión, que Nyssa cogió inmediatamente para revisarlo. Tras darle el visto bueno se lo paso a su hermana, quién le echo un vistazo antes de dárselo a Bruce, que sonrío al ver que la misión había sido un éxito y todos los Maroni que todavía hacían actividades ilícitas en Europa estaban bajo rejas.

Tras recompensarle con una semana de descanso antes de su siguiente asignación, el hombre salio de la habitación. Viéndolo salir, Talia se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los cambios que se habían realizado en la Liga desde la muerte de su padre.

Dos años antes Bruce se había enfrentado contra Ra's al Ghul por última vez y, contra todo pronostico, había ganado. Ra's había muerto poco después en una celda, sin ningún Pozo de Lázaro cerca para rejuvenecerlo, y él había empezado a intentar cambiar la Liga desde dentro.

Pronto Nyssa y Talia habían tenido que ayudarle, dado que la Liga no estaba tan unificada como parecía y las facciones que apoyaban a Ra's intentaron resucitarlo otra vez. Tras reunir a las facciones que querían alguien nuevo como jefe y arreglárselas para que no se peleasen entre si, habían llegado a un acuerdo que tendría que cumplir una vez que hubiesen terminado con la Guerra Civil.

A cambio de convertir a la Liga de las Sombras en una fuerza de seguridad internacional con conexiones con la Interpol, encargándose particularmente de criminales demasiado peligrosos o que no podían ser llevados legalmente ante la justicia y tratar de no matar durante sus asignaciones excepto si no les quedaba otra opción, Bruce debía formar parte de la familia de Ra's.

Habían tratado de argumentar de que ya lo era porque estaba casado con Nyssa, pero se negaron a reconocer su unión porque Ra's la había desheredado, así que Bruce había sido forzado a casarse con la heredera, es decir, Talia. Ninguno había sido feliz de tener que hacerlo pero lo consideraban un sacrificio necesario por el bien común.

Tras ello Talia se había trasladado a la Mansión Wayne y pronto se vieron asediados por la prensa del corazón, aunque la mayoría los dejaron en paz cuando Bruce ofreció una historia de portada, básicamente revelándoles todo sobre su antigua relación excepto cualquier cosa que implicase a la Liga y al hecho de que tenia casi un siglo de antigüedad, explicando que no sabia que era la hermana de su esposa hasta que había aparecido con Damian.

Esto los había dejado tranquilos hasta que Nyssa y Bruce tuvieron a su hija, Aziza, meses después. Era incomodo ver sus caras reflejadas en todas esas revistas de cotilleo mientras personas que no los conocían hacían teorías cada vez más ridículas sobre sus intenciones o la relación que tenían entre si.

Como era el final de la jornada fueron a ver a los niños, que estaban jugando con Alfred, antes de comenzar su salida nocturna por Gotham. Ciertamente ella disfrutaba zurrando personas que se lo merecían y dejándolas en el camino de los policías discretamente, dado que matar a alguien era infinitamente más fácil y, por lo tanto, menos satisfactorio.

Al menos ahora podemos decidir nuestro propio futuro, pensaron simultáneamente Talia y Nyssa. No era lo que habían esperado, pero ya no estaban bajo el yugo del legado de su padre y podían decidir que deseaban hacer y cuando hacerlo. Eso hacia el futuro desconocido y terrorífico, pero también excitante dado que tenían la oportunidad de crearlo para si mismas, su marido mutuo, sus hijos y todo el mundo.


End file.
